This invention relates to a game that uses a number of small catapults.
Catapults have existed for centuries or longer. They are typically large unwieldy machines that are difficult to move, position, load, and fire. Their primary use has been in warfare.
In contrast to this, children""s games typically must be relatively small, inexpensive, and easy to assemble and use. More importantly, children""s games, in order to be successful, must be fun to use. Parents also look for toys and games that are interesting and stimulating and will contribute to a child""s development.
This invention features a catapult game system and method. The game includes a number of catapult game devices that are adapted to be automatically triggered to launch a projectile when another projectile lands on a projectile catch area of the device. The devices can be used together by arranging the catapult devices so that each device launches a projectile to land on the projectile catch area of another device, which automatically triggers that other device to launch its projectile toward yet another projectile catch area of another catapult. This way, by using at least two (and probably at least three) catapults, the players can attempt to maintain a continuous flow of projectiles, with each player using one catapult.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a catapult game system and method.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a system and method that is fun for one child or a group of children.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a system and method that contributes to development of manual dexterity.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a system and method that contributes to a child""s basic understanding of motion and Newton""s laws of physics.
This invention features a catapult game system, comprising a plurality of catapult devices, each comprising a projectile-throwing mechanism; a projectile catch member; means for adjusting the projectile release angle of the mechanism; means for adjusting the projectile throw force of the mechanism; and means for automatically enabling the throwing mechanism upon the impact with sufficient force of a projectile on the projectile catch member.
Also featured is a catapult game method using a plurality of catapults, each comprising a projectile-throwing mechanism; a projectile catch member; means for adjusting the projectile release angle of the mechanism; means for adjusting the projectile throw force of the mechanism; and means for automatically enabling the throwing mechanism upon the impact with sufficient force of a projectile on the projectile catch member, the game comprising aligning at least two catapults so that at least one catapult sends a projectile to or towards the projectile catch member of another catapult; and tripping one catapult to send its projectile toward the catch member of another catapult, to start a chain reaction of at least one and preferably two or more projectile catches and releases that can be continued by resetting of the catapults.
The inventive catapult game device for a catapult game comprises a projectile-throwing mechanism; a projectile catch member; means for adjusting the projectile release angle of the mechanism; means for adjusting the projectile throw force of the mechanism; and means for automatically enabling the throwing mechanism upon the impact with sufficient force of a projectile on the projectile catch member. The projectile-throwing mechanism may comprise a throwing arm. The means for automatically causing may comprise a throwing arm triggering mechanism coupled to the catch member, for translating motion of the catch member into release of the throwing arm. The triggering mechanism may comprise a triggering arm coupled at one end to the catch member. The triggering arm may be releasably coupled to the throwing arm. The releasable coupling may be accomplished with a catch. The triggering arm may be adapted to pivot about an axis or bend, to release the throwing arm from the triggering arm.
The throwing arm may be adapted to pivot about a substantially horizontal axis. The throwing arm may define a projectile-accepting portion for releasably holding a projectile. The projectile may have a defined shape in a throwing arm-contacting portion, and the projectile-accepting portion of the throwing arm may then have a complementary shape.
The means for adjusting the projectile release angle may comprise an adjustable cam mechanism that accomplishes a projectile throwing mechanism stop point. The means for adjusting the projectile throw force may comprise a spring coupled to the projectile throwing mechanism, and means for adjusting the spring tension. The means for adjusting the spring tension may comprise an adjustable cam mechanism that contacts the spring.
The catapult may further comprise a base for supporting the catapult on a surface. The catapult may still further comprise means for rotating the projectile throwing mechanism relative to the base about a substantially vertical axis, to allow the throw position to be changed without moving the base. The base may comprise a plurality of lower feet. The feet may comprise a non-skid lower surface, to help maintain the catapult in position.